


Безгранично

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: После первого появления в петле-23 Зверь «отметил» Квентина, и теперь его повсюду сопровождают мотыльки, от которых невозможно избавиться. Но кое-кому это даже нравится.





	Безгранично

**Author's Note:**

> Мягкий инсектокинк. Осторожно, мотыльки! Действие фика происходит в одной из 39 временных петель - предположительно в 23.

Он застал Квентина в его собственной комнате: тот сидел на кровати, углубившись в чтение книги и казалось, будто над головой у него клубится черный дым. Но Элиот знал, что это мотыльки — если закрыть дверь и прислушаться, то даже сквозь отзвуки громыхающей внизу музыки возможно было уловить едва различимый сухой шелест их крыльев.

— Ты совсем двинулся, ты знаешь об этом? — укоризненно сказала Марго, перехватывая Элиота, когда тот попытался незаметно ускользнуть в самый разгар вечеринки. Все были уже порядком пьяны, даже он сам, так что никто и не обратил внимания. Кроме Марго. И, конечно, она знала, к кому Элиот направляется.

После того, как Зверь убил преподавателя прямо во время занятий, все изменилось: был введен комендантский час (который физкиды с переменным успехом игнорировали), поставлена усиленная защита по всему периметру территории. А еще изменения коснулись Квентина Колдвотера, которого теперь повсюду сопровождали мотыльки. Что именно успел сделать с ним Зверь перед тем, как исчезнуть в своем зазеркалье, никому так и не удалось выяснить. Ни попытки преподавательского состава во главе с деканом исправить ситуацию, ни даже помощь Маяковского, к которому Квентина сослали на долгий месяц, ни к чему не привели. Мотыльки остались на месте: они ничего не делали, просто были и все — неподвластные ни чарам невидимости, ни другим заклятиям. Квентин же продолжил учиться в Брейкбиллс, но теперь по индивидуальной программе, и быстро перескочил с первого курса на второй, сдав экзамены досрочно.

И без того не звезда вечеринок, теперь он и вовсе ни с кем не общался, кроме своей лучшей подруги Джулии и чудаковатой заучки Элис Квин.

Все остальные обходили Квентина стороной. Все, кроме Элиота, который как правило был достаточно осторожен и предпочитал не лезть туда, где горит неоновая вывеска «Не входи, убьет!». Его не заводила опасность, но определенно привлекал Квентин, с которым они успели переспать еще до происшествия со Зверем. И дело было даже не в сексе, точнее, не только в нем. Иначе с чего бы Элиот приходил к Квентину снова и снова, несмотря леденящий страх от одного взгляда на жутких коричнево-серых насекомых?

— Привет, — сказал Квентин, откладывая книгу и знакомым жестом заправляя прядь волос за ухо. — Думал, ты принесешь мне один из своих замысловатых коктейлей.

— Потом схожу, — пообещал Элиот, расстегивая жилетку и несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. — Если захочешь.

Квентин лишь кивнул в ответ, не сводя с него взгляда. Несколько мотыльков целенаправленно подлетели к Элиоту, один опустился на шею и, перебирая крохотными лапками, заполз под воротник. Элиот вздрогнул, ощущая, как кожа покрывается мурашками, а внутри все звенит от ужаса и предвкушения, сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока не уперся коленями в кровать. Он был единственным, кто знал: Квентин теперь умеет управлять этими бабочками. Даже Джулия была не в курсе. Это льстило, будоражило, как может волновать только разделенная на двоих мрачная тайна.

Элиот был пьян, но удивительным образом ощущал все острее, чем обычно в таком состоянии: каждое движение крыльев тех мотыльков, которые запутались в его волосах, когда они с Квентином, целуясь взахлеб, стаскивали друг с друга одежду.

Щекотное, бьющее по нервам прикосновение к щекам, шее, плечам и груди, словно кто-то водил сотней перышек по телу Элиота, пока Квентин неторопливо, с явным удовольствием отсасывал ему. Марго была права: Элиот, похоже, совсем сбрендил, раз ему все это нравилось. Нравилось и пугало одновременно — к ощущениям от маленьких цепких лапок, мохнатых телец и легких крылышек, скользящих по коже, невозможно было привыкнуть. Он не знал, где проходит та грань, за которой удовольствия уже не остается и хочется только вопить от страха, отряхиваясь от насекомых. Возможно, для Элиота этой грани вовсе не существовало, ведь когда Квентин отстранился и место его губ заняли десятки бабочек, он лишь тихо выругался и выгнулся на кровати, вцепляясь в покрывало.

Этих легких, дразнящих прикосновений к члену было слишком мало, чтобы кончить, но слишком много, чтобы не хотеть большего. Немедленно, прямо сейчас.

— Иди сюда уже наконец, — выдохнул Элиот, схватив Квентина за руку, и потянул его себя. Мотыльки все разом взмыли вверх, тихо шелестя крыльями, послушно зависли под потолком, пока Элиот с чувством вылизывал рот Квентина, скользя по его спине ладонями и прижимая еще ближе, теснее. После призрачных касаний крыльев насекомых тепло и тяжесть человеческого тела ощущались так ярко, будто кто-то магическим образом навел сенсорную резкость. Отпускать Квентина не хотелось, но он отстранился сам, сдвинувшись ниже, и слегка приподнял бедра. Бабочки над его головой образовали воронку, небольшое мотыльковое торнадо, которое издавало все более громкий шорох, пока Квентин медленно опускался на член Элиота — сосредоточенный и смущенный, будто они занимались сексом в первый раз. Торнадо из бабочек над ним кружилось в быстром темпе: это выглядело так красиво и жутко, что перехватывало дыхание. Элиот действительно почти не дышал, во все глаза глядя на Квентина и невесомо поглаживая его колени кончиками пальцев, пока тот не выдохнул первым. Рвано, удовлетворенно, а затем наклонился к его лицу, глядя потемневшим, голодным взглядом, теперь начисто лишенным смущения.

— Ну привет, — пробормотал Элиот, опуская ладони на поясницу Квентина и потянувшись к его губам.

Казалось, что мотыльков становилось все больше с каждым движением навстречу друг другу, будто бы они вызывали их с помощью какого-то очень горячего ритуала. Бабочки снова тихо шевелились в волосах Элиота, щекотали лицо и руки, шуршали крыльями над самым ухом, заглушая даже его собственные стоны. В момент оргазма, крепко сжимая Квентина в объятьях и зажмурившись, Элиот видел ярко вспыхивающие под веками изображения мотыльков, отпечатавшиеся на сетчатке.

Когда он пришел в себя и открыл глаза, стайка бабочек была снова похожа на небольшое облако темного дыма. Квентин, медленно моргая, смотрел в потолок и, судя по отсутствующему взгляду, думал о чем-то своем.

— Я все еще боюсь их до чертиков, — признался Элиот, лениво прочертив ладонью в воздухе дугу.

— Честно говоря, я тоже, — вздохнул Квентин, проследив за его рукой, а затем лег на бок и улыбнулся. — Спускаться вниз ты уже, думаю, не собираешься?

— Я сегодня уже вообще никуда не собираюсь, — ответил Элиот, зевая и придвигаясь поближе. — Если ты не против.

— Как раз хотел тебе предложить, — Квентин облизнул припухшие губы и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Элиот улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, почти застигнутый врасплох накрывшим его чувством безграничной нежности. Таким всепоглощающим, что перед ним отступал даже страх.


End file.
